Many organizations, e.g., IT organizations, are managing vast amounts of resources and data. Computing systems can include multiple computing machines, e.g., servers, which may be communicatively coupled over a network. In order to manage server racks or Performance Optimized Datacenters (PODs) in factory or solutions environments, customer sites, and internal labs, server profile settings, e.g., connections and configuration parameters, are established and may from time to time be updated.
In various server domains server profiles can be established. A server profile can include various parameter settings such as; network connections (e.g., Ethernet and iSCSI (internet Small Computer System interface)), fabric connections (e.g., FC (Fiber Channel) and FCoE (Fiber Channel over Ethernet)), as well as types of MAC (Media Access Controller)/WWN (Worldwide Name) addresses and serial number (e.g., factory-default or virtual). Other specific server profile configurations, such as the MAC and WWN addresses in use by each connection, the virtual serial number, Universal Unique ID (UUID), boot settings, server profile name, and bay assignment, e.g., in a server rack, may be managed individually for each server profile.